1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, a computer program and a device for operating a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Driver assistance systems that can securely park a vehicle bring the vehicle to a stop either on the current lane, or alternatively, in the case of multi-lane roadways, as far to the right as possible.
Dangerous situations can arise during this procedure. For example, on a winding country road, the vehicle may be brought to a stop directly at, or after, a location that is poorly visible. On a highway, the vehicle may for example be brought to a stop at a construction site, in a tunnel, on a bridge, or on an acceleration lane.
These situations can result in significant danger to the vehicle itself, and thus also to its occupants, as well as significant danger to other vehicles and their occupants.